With the increased number of mobile communication devices using a wireless network, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs), wireless networks, such as a wireless local area network, have been widely constructed. Based on the wireless networks, various services are used through the mobile communication devices by using various applications.
As devices based on the IEEE 802.11n wireless LAN standards have increased, data transmission and reception through an aggregate medium access control protocol data unit (A-MPDU) has increased. The data transmission and reception using the A-MPDU is one of the main characteristics of IEEE 802.11n. The A-MPDU includes media access control (MAC) protocol data units (MPDUs) and is transmitted to one physical layer convergence procedure service data unit (PSDU) by a physical layer (PHY).
A data transmitting device connected in the wireless network obtains a transmission opportunity (TX opportunity) by a MAC algorithm and transmits data by using an obtained transmission time. To transmit the data during the obtained transmission time, the data transmitting device transmits the data by fragmenting the data by protocol data unit (PDU) fragmentation, when transmitting a large amount of data. However, because the data was transmitted by using static PDU fragmentation, a sufficient wireless bandwidth cannot be provided when transmitting the large amount of data.
Also, since traffic which has various requirements occurs as the data transmitting device provides various applications, loads become high. Thus, there is a need for a method of efficiently aggregating traffic which has different requirements. That is, when various kinds of traffic occur, there is a need for a method of adaptively aggregating and fragmenting the various kinds of traffic.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.